Beware the shadows of the soul
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: After Beast boy defeats Curse-ed in battle, One of Robin's old enemies appears not as a villian but a mercenary. During all this, Raven can only think one thing. 'Is Curse-ed really gone? And behind all of profound light, a sinister darkness has been formulating a truly evil plan. Part 2 of 3 for "The true shadow trilogy" BBxRae BBRae. COMPLETE!
1. Positive changes

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen titans. They are owned by DC comics.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Mortal kombat. It is owned by Netherealm studios. **

**Beware the shadows of the soul chapter 1 – Positive changes**

"You better watch yourself, Cy!" said Beast boy to his mechanical friend as they played Mortal kombat. "YOU better watch yourself, BB! I'm not losing to you 3 matches in a row!" It had been 3 weeks since Beast boy unleashed his 'secret powers' and had destroyed one of the most powerful demons to ever exist; Curse-ed of the apocalypse. There had been a couple of changes since then. Cyborg had installed a swimming pool in the tower; Robin had finally stopped searching for Slade 24/7 and Beast boy had been spending a lot more time regularly with Raven, his new girlfriend.

After Beast boy fell unconscious after destroying Curse-ed, He spent one whole week in the medical wing; Raven not leaving his side the entire time. There had been one point half way through the week where Robin said for Raven to leave Beast boy as she hadn't slept and she had said "Robin, I will go to sleep when I see Beast boy moving and hear him talking. Until then, I am not leaving his side." Robin allowed her to stay as long as she tried to sleep every now and then so she reluctantly agreed. The day after then, Beast boy awoke and Raven was so happy she ended up admitting her feelings for him and so did he. Ever since then, they had been spending a lot more time together and were getting into each other's interests. This varied from Beast boy learning to meditate to Raven playing video games with him and every now and then, if the others weren't around, they would kiss and hold each other in their arms.

After a few more games of Mortal kombat with Cyborg, Beast boy left and went to Raven's room. Now that they were a couple, she welcomed him to her room whenever he wished; as long as she was present at the time. When he reached his destination, Beast boy knocked on the door and awaited an answer. "Who is it?" Raven called. "As if you don't know." Beast boy replied. Raven then opened her door using her powers and Beast boy stepped inside to see Raven; floating cross-legged in her black leotard with no cloak. "Hey, you." Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast boy's comment. "Beast boy, I know that you're happy that I'm your girlfriend now but I thought we agreed that we are not going to talk to each other like two little kids." Beast boy looked confused at this. "Err Rae, I never agreed to that." Raven frowned. "Yeah, you did." "No, I didn't." "Yeah you did." "No, I didn't." "Yeah, you did." "No, I didn't." "No, you didn't." "Yeah, I did." Raven smirked at her boyfriend whilst so waited for him to realise what he said. "What are you smirking at?" Then it hit him. "No, I didn't Rae! I never agreed to that!" Raven stopped floating and walked towards him. "Oh, will you just shut up already." Raven waited for Beast boy to say what she wanted to hear. "Oh yeah? Make me." Raven smirked again. "Ok." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Beast boy was having mixed feelings right now. He was angry at himself for falling into Raven's simple trap but was happy that he had. Beast boy then began kissing her back while Raven put her arms around his neck. Beast boy then picked her up by her waist; allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Beast boy then took them over to Raven's bed as he sat down. As he did, Raven unwrapped her legs from his waist and then pushed him onto the bed. "Oh, does Rae-Rae wanna be on top for a change?" Beast boy said mockingly. Raven was angered by this comment and frowned by that frown then turned into a smirk. "Well if you don't want me on top then I'll go find someone who does." This angered Beast boy. "Rae, don't even joke about that." Raven then knelt over and reconnected her lips with Beast boy's; thus making him happy again.

After about 5 more minutes of the pair making out, the alarm went off. As soon as it did, both Beast boy and Raven groaned whilst they cursed at the alarm in their heads. After Raven put on her cloak, they both ran to the common room to meet up with the other team members. "Titans, trouble." Beast boy was now not in the mood for Robin's perceptiveness. "Yeah dude, we can tell." Robin frowned at Beast boy's rhetorical comment but put it past him. "So Rob, who we dealing with now?" Cyborg questioned. Robin looked at the screen. "There's no identity icon so it's somebody new." Robin then stepped aside so Cyborg could access the street CCTV system. On the screen, they saw 3 people causing havoc. Two of them were bald; had glowing red eyes and dark yellow skin. Both of them were also wearing black full-body armour and they both had two swords in their hands. The third person had short black hair and pale skin; similar to the shade of Raven's. The pale skinned man had only a knife in his hand and so the titans were wondering how the three had caused so much destruction for they were cars on fire, burst fire hydrants and wounded civilians everywhere. "Alright titans, let's get moving." Robin commanded. At that command, Cyborg pressed a button on the control panel which caused one of the large windows to open fully so they could fly out of it. Starfire flew whilst holding onto Robin; Beast boy turned into a falcon and Raven flew whilst Cyborg stood on one of her black energy discs. All 5 were so preoccupied with getting to the city that as they flew out of the tower, they failed to notice the civilian with glowing red eyes right next to the front door; holding a gas canister and a tank of petrol . . .


	2. The mercenary

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen titans or Two – face. They are owned by DC comics.**

**Beware the shadows of the soul chapter 2 – The mercenary**

As titans flew over to the city (or in Robin's case carried), they started seeing the path of destruction that had been caused by the three new villains. "How could three normal people do this?" said Robin. "Maybe they're not normal" Raven replied. "If they weren't normal then why would they have those melee weapons? I think there's more to these three new villains than meets the eye." said Cyborg. After about 30 more seconds of flying, the three villains were in the titan's sights. As soon as they landed, the enemies stopped causing destruction and turned to see the heroes.

"Alright little man who dresses in weird old black clothes, this is your first time so we're going to end this quickly for you" said Beast boy mockingly. The pale skinned, black haired man didn't reply; he just pulled out a remote from his back pocket which had only one button on it. The man pressed the button on the remote and suddenly, his appearance started changing. First off, his shoes changed from the red and white trainers he was originally wearing to a pair of black business shoes (you know those slip-on things). Then, his black gothic trousers changed to grey and looked like they belonged to a suit. Thirdly, the villains' leather jacket changed into a grey suit jacket plus his black shirt changed to a blood-red. Finally, a black and red striped tie appeared around his neck as his head changed from pale skinned and black haired to white skin and blonde hair. Robin recognised the man immediately form the scars on the left-hand side of his head.

"Two-Face!" Robin shouted. The four other titans looked at the man to see the legendary Harvey Dent. He used to be a good man, determined to put crime rates in Gotham city to an all time low but then the Joker got to him. The Joker had changed Harvey by killing his girlfriend, Rachel Dawes. After that, Harvey went on a killing spree to get revenge on those involved with Rachel's death. This involved a corrupt police officer and a mob leader. When Harvey was about to kill police commissioner Gordon's son so that he would feel 'Harvey's pain', Batman had appeared and saved Gordon's son; even after being shot by the formerly good 'white knight of Gotham' by pushing him of a building. By the time the paramedics found Harvey, he had already died so how could he be here now in Jump city?

"Hello, Robin. I see you know who I am. We've never met face – to – face but I know who you are and your teammates." Robin just stared at Two – face; ready to attack at the first opportunity. "What are you doing here in Jump!? In fact, no, HOW are you here in Jump?!" Robin questioned viscously. Two - face just smirked at the titans as he pulled out a handgun from his suit jacket. "I'm not here to cause simple trouble. I'm here on a mission." With those words, Two – face opened fire on robin. The boy wonder had just enough speed to jump in the air; dodging the bullet. "Titans, take care of his henchmen! I'll take Two – face myself!" Robin shouted. As the four heroes were about to fight the two armoured swordsmen, Two – face shot at their feet; stopping them in their tracks. "I don't think so, Robin. You see, I'm not here for you." To say Robin was shocked got hear this would be an understatement. Anyone in the city would've thought that ROBIN's old enemy would want to hurt him, so who was Two – face there for if not Robin? "I'm here for another special boy." Two – face then turned from Robin to his own henchmen. "Leave the green one for me." As soon as they heard Two – face's commands, the other four titans surrounded Beast boy; protecting him from the villains as their battle begun.

One of the two swordsmen charged at the titans as his blades and eyes glowed dark red. As he closed in, Raven put up a shield around her and her team. As soon as this happened, the swordsmen stopped in his tracks; turning his head to his leader. Two – face then pulled out of double headed coin from his trouser pocket and held it in the titans' view. As he showed them the first side, he said "You're safe" and as he turned the coin to show a burnt, black side of the coin, he said "You're fucked." Two – face then flipped the coin and let it drop it into his hand; it landed on bad heads. Two – faces' gun then began to glow a dark red as he began to lift it to open fire. When he shot and the bullet connected with Raven's shield, the titans couldn't believe their eyes as the black energy barrier began to disappear. As soon as the shield was gone, Two – face lowered his gun and turned to look at the yellow skinned swordsmen; awaiting orders. "Continue" were Two – faces' only words as the swordsmen resumed his assault. Raven tried to bring up another shield but found it impossible; the bullet had somehow drained her powers. As the swordsmen was about to strike her, Beast boy turned into a T-rex and hit the swordsmen with his tail; sending him back to his partners in crime. Beast boy then turned back to a human and shouted "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Two – face flipped his coin a second time; it again landed on bad heads. "Enough games." he said as he raised his now glowing gun and shot at the green changeling. When the Bullet connected with his green skin, Beast boy strangely didn't feel any pain but began to flash dark red. He then tried to transform but found he couldn't. "What did you do?" Beast boy questioned. Two – face just lowered his gun and smirked.

With that, the titans began their counter attack as Robin charged Two – face whilst Starfire attacked the two swordsmen; Cyborg staying to protect his two now – powerless teammates in case Two – face had another trick up his sleeve. Starfire let out battle cries as she shot starbolts at the swordsmen; causing them to stumble backwards but not doing any mortal damage. Robin was having his own problems with Two – face; he couldn't get close enough to attack him for he had to stay afar due to Two – faces' oncoming bullets. When he finally got close enough, Robin drew his bo-staff and got ready to attack but what he didn't count on was Two – face flipping his coin. This time; it landed on good heads, causing his gun to glow a dark blue. Two – face then shot the ground near his own feet; causing a blue forcefield to grow around him and block Robin's attack. While in the forcefield, Two – face reloaded his gun and Robin knew he had to go back to being the chased for a while. Starfire wasn't happy that the swordsmen's armour seemed almost impenetrable. After many failed attempts, it became clear to her that no matter how hard she tried, Starfire couldn't break the enemy's armour. She then began shooting starbolts at the faces of her enemy and before she knew it, the two swordsmen were on the ground, unconscious. With the swordsmen defeated, Starfire flew over to where Robin was fighting Two – face to give him aid to find Robin hiding under his bulletproof cape as it took Two – faces' bullets. "As soon as you are dealt with, I will kill your other teammates except the green one. My employer has something planned specially for him." Two – face said whilst shooting at Robin. Robin could only wonder what Two – face meant as he noticed the bullets had stopped firing. Robin looked form under his cape to find Two – face pinned to the ground by Starfire; his gun now in her hand.

"Good job, Star." Robin said as he took the gun from her. He then took Two – face by the collar and brought him up to his height as Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy walked over. "Alright, talk! Who is this 'employer' of yours? What did you power your gun with to get it to take Raven and Beast boy's powers? But most importantly, how are you alive? I remember that your death was broadcast all over the news when 'the death of Gotham's white knight' happened. Tell me!" Starfire walked over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down which he did. Two – face began to chuckle who grew into a full – scale laugh as the five titans looked at him with curious eyes. "You can't stop us, Robin. No one can, Not even Batman. No one can stop the coming destruction." Said Two – face as he pulled out a flash grenade from his suit jacket and set it off. Robin immediately let go of him to cover his own eyes, as did his teammates. When the titans opened their eyes, Two – face was gone. Robin immediately grew angry. "I hate that guy" said Robin quietly. Cyborg put his hand on his leader's shoulder. "Don't worry Rob, We'll get him." Robin looked at Cyborg; a small smile overtaking his face. "But first we've got to find out what's wrong with them." Cyborg said whilst pointing at the new couple of Raven and Beast boy. Robin then remembered they were powerless and they began to head home so they could look for a cure. Little did they know that a terrible trap was awaiting one of them . . .

(A/N – There you go! I hope you guys liked the addition of a classic DC villain to the adventure. I now ask could you please review on what you think? It only takes 30 seconds of your time! I would appreciate it greatly if you put your opinion of Two – face's appearance to the story in there too! Thanks and to next time! I hope you liked it!)


	3. A Message

**Disclaimer - I do not own Teen titans. They are owned by DC comics.**

**Beware the shadows of the soul chapter 3 – A message**

As the titans approached their home; they couldn't hope but wonder many things, Robin especially. He was most intrigued by the fact that Harvey 'Two – face' Dent, one of Robin's oldest enemies was not only still alive but was in Jump city and on the hunt for Beast boy. That was the other thing that Robin (and Beast boy) couldn't figure out. Beast boy had never met Two – face before in his whole life so why he be hunting him? Two – face had mentioned 'his employer had plans for the green one' so It must've been one of the doom patrol's old enemies who hired him. Robin decided to look further into it with the help of technology as the tower was in sight.

When they got in the tower, they all met in the common room for a meeting. "Alright everyone, obviously we've got quite a bit of research to do now. I'm going to get started on that by tracking Two – face's recent appearances in the city or at least the disguise he was in. Starfire, you go back out there and talk to some honorary titans. We'll need all the help we can get to beat Two – face." With those words, Starfire flew back out to the city and began the search for some honorary titans. As soon as she left, Robin turned to his other three teammates. "Cyborg, I need you to get working on a cure for Beast boy and Raven. There not gonna be much help powerless." Cyborg then left for the medical wing to begin working on a cure. Finally, Robin turned to the new couple. "For now, you two just do whatever you do now." Both titans smirked and fled the room.

"So Rae, you think we can finish what we started earlier?" Beast boy said as he and his girlfriend walked down the hall. "Honestly, I don't want to right now. I pretty depressed about losing my powers to a stupid man with a scar on his face so I don't feel like it right now. I might meditate though if you want to join me." Beast boy was frowning cause he couldn't make out with Raven but He smiled knowing Raven still wanted him around. "Ok, let me just get the cloak you gave me." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need that? Really?" Beast boy was just outside his door when he turned to reply. "No, but It makes me feel safer, you know. Like, you're guarding me when I'm in my own little world." Raven still couldn't believe she had given it to him; she had given him one of her cloaks on their first date when he asked for one and persuaded her with the corniest response. "I want it because I will feel like you are always around and I feel really happy whenever you are around." Raven respected how touching he was and gave him a cloak to keep; he wears it during their meditation for the two reasons he stated. Returning from her flashback, Raven noticed Beast boy was standing in front of her; concern on his face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which made him happy again. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you in my room." With that, Raven went to her room whilst Beast boy went to his.

As Beast boy entered the room, he began searching through his closet looking for the cloak; that being his top priority. When he found it, he began to realise that his room had the scent of gas in it. 'Eh, must be a gas leak. I'll tell Rae I have to tell Cy and then I'll do mediation with her' Beast boy thought. Beast boy was about to leave his room when he slipped on something and fell on the floor. He cursed under his breath but the anger disappeared and was replaced by curiosity when he noticed nearly everything in his room was covered by a strange liquid. Beast boy then lent down to the liquid he slipped on and touched it with his hand. He then brought it to his nose and after taking a sniff, he immediately knew what it was. "Petrol" Beast boy said to himself. As soon as he said that word, the door to his private bathroom opened, revealing a man with dark red eyes standing in the doorway. He was wearing a black suit jacket, black tie, white shirt, black suit trousers and black shoes. He was also wearing makeup to cover his face; white makeup covered his face and black makeup covered the edges of his eyes and his lips. Beast boy was immediately scared. "Alright man, I don't know what your game is but I don't want any trouble. So why don't you just take off the mask and we'll deal with this like normal civilians." The masked man didn't reply to Beast boy's offer; he just pulled reached for something in his suit jacket pocket. When Beast boy saw what the man had in his hand, he knew this man wanted to kill him and he was prepared to give himself up.

The masked man was holding a car cigarette lighter.

"Ok dude come on, think this through, will you?! You don't wanna give up your own life!" The man ignored him and gripped the top of the lighter; getting ready to open it. The man then raised his head to look at Beast boy and said the last four words Beast boy would ever hear in his own room. "The apocalypse is coming." With that, the man flipped the lighter and Beast boy dashed for the door; just managing to jump to the floor to the right of the door before the gas exploded. After ten seconds of listening to cackling flames, Beast boy got up from the floor and stood up not wanting to turn around. Just as he was about to turn around, Raven came dashing out of her room. "BEAST BOY!" She then ran up to him and embraced him very tightly; he didn't return it as he was still recovering from shock. The Robin and Cyborg had heard the explosion and were by Beast boy's side as well. Cyborg was the first to speak. "BB man, what the hell happened?" Beast boy was still in shock and couldn't reply. "Guys, he's in shock. We need to get him to the medical wing" said Raven. As they were about to leave, Robin noticed a man – shape shadow coming from the burning room. "Guys, hang on a sec" he said. The three titans waited and couldn't believe their eyes as the man who had started the inferno walked out of the room; on fire and not making any sounds of pain. "What the hell are you?" said Cyborg in shock. The man walked towards; flames cackling at his skin. "Who are you?" Robin asked. The man stopped and turned his head to look in Robin's view. "That is not important." he said. The four titans couldn't believe this man was able to speak while enduring so much pain. "I will return when you are at your weakest and I will explore your potential further. In particular. . ." The man then pointed at Beast boy. "Your ability to host demons." Beast boy was shocked to hear something like that of all words. "What the hell do you mean?" Beast boy questioned. "You could be more valuable than I last realised. Imagine what chaos I could cause with a new host." At that moment, the man's eyes stopped glowing red and a shroud of shadow with two red eyes in it erupted from his head. It then disappeared as the man's body fell to the floor. Raven turned to Robin. "What do you think he meant by that?" she asked. "I don't know, I really don't. Raven; take Beast boy to the medical wing. Me and Cy will put out the fire." Raven took Beast boy by his shoulders and took him to the medical wing whilst Robin and Cyborg quickly put out the fire. It was going to be a long night . . .


	4. It begins

**Beware the shadows of the soul chapter 4 – It begins**

Raven could only be worried for Beast boy as she walked her scared and shaken boyfriend to the medical wing. As they were walking away, she could hear the sounds of the fire extinguishers Robin and Cyborg were using to put out the fire go off. She was worried for many reasons now. First, Robin's old enemy "Two – face" had come to Jump city looking for Beast boy. Second, a suicidal man kills himself trying to kill Beast boy and thirdly, the man said that he would return when they were at their weakest. She REALLY didn't want to remember what the man had mentioned about Beast boy being possessed by demons. Then it occurred to her; there was ONE enemy that could be capable of all of this. Raven thought it through and even though the evidence pointed to one specific enemy, she didn't want it to be them. She remembered the pain all five of the titans went through; fighting to the death to protect Beast boy.

As Raven finally reached the medical wing with Beast boy, she laid him on the bed; ready to be checked by Cyborg when he was done with the fire. It then occurred to her that Beast boy now had nowhere to sleep. Raven got a blush and a nervous grin on her face as she thought of an idea (I'm pretty sure you can all tell what it is). Five minutes later when Cyborg walked in, Beast boy was still shacking; holding the cloak Raven had given him closely to his chest. After Beast boy fell asleep after Cyborg gave him a glass of warm soy milk and a sleeping pill, Raven and Cyborg stepped out of the medical wing to talk about the situation. Just as they were leaving, Robin came around the corner with Starfire at his side.

"Oh friends, where is Beast boy? Friend Robin has just informed me of what occurred moments ago with the man of mystery!" questioned Starfire. "He's all right Star, he's asleep. I gave him some soy milk and a sleeping pill to help him calm down." Cyborg turned his head to face his leader. "So Robin, how much damage is there?" Robin lowered his head whilst dropping the empty fire extinguisher from his right hand. "The guy soaked everything. All of BB's possessions that were in sight as soon as you entered his room were covered in petrol. It didn't make things any better that the room was filled with gas." said Robin; grimace on his face. "I searched through his drawers and I found one thing that survived the fire." Robin then pulled his left hand from behind his back so Raven and Cyborg could see what it was. It was an emerald green picture frame with jewels stuck on it. "What is it?" asked Cyborg. Robin was about to respond when Raven answered. "It's him and his parents. It's the only picture he has of them so it's a treasure to him. He treats the picture itself like how I treat my meditation mirror; with care and safety." Robin then handed the picture frame to Raven. "Raven, when he wakes up, he might be happy to see that." he said. With that, Robin waved for Starfire and Cyborg to follow him whilst Raven went back into the medical wing.

It had been 6 hours since Beast boy had fallen asleep from his medication and it was now 9:39pm. On countless occasions the other three titans had come to see how he was and offered to watch him so Raven could sleep but she said she wasn't moving until she at least saw Beast boy awake. As Raven sat in the chair next to his bed, she looked at the picture Beast boy had so much care for. In the picture were three people. One was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes whilst another was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. The third was the only person Raven recognised; it was a younger version of her boyfriend. She knew it was him due to the famous grin perched upon the boy's lips. The boy appeared to have Blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father so Raven believed the fact that the picture was taken before Beast boy went green. As she placed the picture on Beast boy's desk, he began to stir from his slumber. He slowly opened his eye lids as he placed his hand to his head. "Hey Beast boy, how you doing?" she asked. "Ah, who's there?" Beast boy responded. He then turned his head to see Raven and he smiled. "Aw Rae, you waited by my bedside? That's so sweet of you!" Beast boy exclaimed. Raven raised an eyebrow at this. "Beast boy, I waited four days by your bedside after you were seriously hurt. Six hours is nothing." Beast boy was shocked. "Six hours!? How strong are those sleeping pills!?" He shouted. Raven smirked at his silly comment. "So Rae, would you mind reminding me of what happened? I kinda can't remember." he asked. "Well, we were about to start meditating when you said you wanted to go get the cloak I gave you. You left to get it then about thirty seconds later, I heard an explosion. I run out the door to your room on fire and you just standing in the hallway. Cyborg and Robin arrived shortly after and we were about to leave when the guy who set the room alight stepped out of your room. He then said some things about returning and then he fled. That's pretty much It." said Raven. She felt a little happier that Beast boy didn't remember the incident. That way, she could miss out some parts that would've had him incredibly scared if he knew about them. Beast boy was about to ask something when his eyes went the size of dinner plates; Raven noticed this. "Oh no." he said. "Beast boy, what's wrong?" she asked. Beast boy then jumped up of the bed and was about to open the door when Raven grabbed him from behind. "NO! I have to find it! It's all I have left of them!" he shouted. Raven immediately knew what he was talking about so she let him go. "Beast boy, it's ok. Look." said Raven as she pointed to the picture frame. As Beast boy was about to thank her, Robin's voice came over the mic. "All titans except Beast boy to the common room."

"Alright Robin, Why did you call us? If you want me to fix up BB's room, I need time!" Cyborg exclaimed. Before Robin could respond, Raven leaned over to Cyborg and whispered something to him. Suddenly, Cyborg's eyes went the size of dinner plates. "What? Why?" he asked. Raven then blushed as she leaned in to whisper to him again. As she leaned away, Cyborg grew a smirk on his face. "Oh Really, Rae? That's the reason, hm?" Cyborg asked. At this, Raven's blush went from pink to crimson and she looked away from Cyborg as she discovered how interesting the floor is. "Alright everyone, the reason I've called everyone here except Beast boy is because I discovered something shocking about our intruder from earlier." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Friend Robin, are you saying you have found out more peculiar information about the man of mystery apart from the fact that he was able to walk through fire without feeling the pain?" Robin simply nodded as he continued. "I was watching the security cameras when I saw something amazing. The intruder was able to pass through walls and couldn't be detected by the heat vision. It was as if the man had died and someone was controlling him." Raven knew now who was behind this and had to speak up; even if she didn't want to. "I know who it is." she said. The other three titans turned their heads and raised their eyebrows; telling her to answer. "This enemy is obviously the guy who hired Two – face. It can't be just a coincidence that there are two guys after Beast boy at once. Two – face failed his job so the employer came to do it himself. We also know that the employer has the ability to possess a person which means we are defiantly dealing with a demon here." Cyborg raised his hand like a schoolboy to speak. "Erm Rae, no offense but there's one problem with your theory. The only demon Beast boy ever thought was killed two weeks ago. We saw it before our very eyes." Raven lowered her head. "You're wrong Cyborg." The other three titans were now growing worried. "Demons have the ability to give up half their being to cheat death and if the demon we are referring to is as powerful as he says he is then he is most likely still alive. Let's face it guys; we have to accept that . . ." Suddenly, the alarm went off. The conversation was dropped as Robin looked through the window of the tower to see Two – face standing on the island; soldiers with him also . . .

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen titans or Two – face. They are owned by DC comics.**


	5. Inner demons

**Beware the shadows of the soul chapter 5 – Inner demons**

As soon as Robin spotted Two – face, he commands the other titans (excluding Beast boy) out of tower. They were about to leave the tower when Raven stopped their charge. "Err Robin; I believe you are forgetting one very important detail." Robin raised his eyebrows at this. "I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS! DUH!" she shouted with her demon eyes showing. Robin and Starfire sweat dropped as Cyborg popped up next to them with a syringe in his hand. "Actually Raven, while you and BB were in the medical wing, I was in my room and I managed to make a cure to Two – face's power draining bullets." said Cyborg. Raven face immediately went back to normal as she allowed Cyborg to give her the antidote. When he was done, she pulled her leotard arm sleeve back down and she reached for the syringe. "Alright, I'll go give the cure to Beast boy so he can help us." Raven was about to take the syringe when Cyborg moved away from her; sadness on his face. "I'm sorry Raven but the cure isn't strong enough. During our fight with Two – face earlier, his bullets hit your shield and BB himself. Because he was hit directly, he's going to need a stronger dose and we don't have enough right now." Raven looked down at the floor as Robin spoke again. "Alright team, If Two – face's employer is who we think he is, we have to make sure Two – face DOES NOT get in the tower. Raven, before we head out, you might want to warn Beast boy just in case." Raven simply nodded as she walked to her boyfriend's room.

"Beast boy?" said Raven as she knocked on the door to Beast boy's room. The door swished open to reveal Beast boy; wearing Raven's cloak over his uniform and holding his picture frame closely. "It's him, isn't it? I didn't kill him last time." Raven then allowed a frown to cross her face as she looked at the floor. "We're not entirely sure but it's an almost certain possibility." Beast boy walked back into his room and placed the picture on his now burnt desk and dropped the cloak onto the charred black floor. "If it is him, I have to help you guys." he said. Raven raised her head to see Beast boy; a frown still on her face. "You can't, Beast boy. You powers are still frozen from Two – face's earlier attack." Beast boy raised an eyebrow at this. "Then how come you get to help?" he asked. "Cyborg gave me an antidote. I'm sorry Beast boy but because you were hit directly by the power draining bullets you need a stronger dose and Cyborg just doesn't have the time to make it right now." she replied. Beast boy just frowned as he sat on his floor. "Beast boy, I'm really sorry but I have a way to make it up to you." Beast boy looked up with a face that said 'tell me more'. "After we are done, I'm going to try and convince Robin to . . ." Beast boy stood up and looked at her. "Convince me to do what?" Raven blushed as she leaned over to whisper to him. When she was done and had leaned away, she noticed Beast boy had the biggest smile he could ever conjure up on his face. "YES! YES! That would be SO much better than a new room!" Beast boy shouted as he hugged Raven tightly. When he let go, Raven took in a huge breath and kissed Beast boy on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. Goodbye, my sweet 'Beastie boo.'" said Raven as she left with a smile on her face whilst Beast boy grinned at his new pet name.

When Raven reunited with the other three titans, they left the tower and went to where Two – face and his soldiers were still standing. "Alright Two – face, it's time to fess up. We know who hired you so you may as well tell us before we send you to where you rightly belong." said Robin. The other three titans knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. They didn't know for sure if Two – face's employer was who they fought it was so they needed confirmation. "Alright Robin, I'll give you the full story. After all, this will be the last fight you ever participate in." Two – face turned to his soldiers; checking that they were ready for battle. They were; all four soldiers had two swords in their hands. "It all started for me two months ago . . ."

_I had just died from Batman pushing me of a building where I planned to get my revenge on Commissioner Gordon. After that, I was sent to hell for murdering two people and almost killing a third. I spent one month in that pit of flames and let me tell you it was NOT nice. Every moment I was there I would feel the pain I had caused my murder victims and I would feel my own; for I was still grieving over Rachel. That was when IT arrived. I called it "The living shadow cloud" for the first few sentences of which I spoke to him but after a while he offered me a deal. He said I could go back to the land of the living; start my life all over again. I would be placed in the past; one week before the Joker would've arrived so I would know how to survive him and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. By that, he meant losing Rachel. So I agreed and I was placed where I died against the Batman. Then, he appeared in front of me again. It said my mission was to achieve 'a prize' for it. He said to aid me with my mission he would encase my two headed coin with new powers and he would give me my own miniature army. It was at that moment that I turned behind me to see men with dark red eyes and dark yellow skin wearing full black armour and holding two swords each. There must've been about two hundred of them. He told me where to go and I turned to begin my journey to Jump city. As I began to walk away, he told me his name . . ._

". . . His name was Curse-ed of the apocalypse." As soon as the titans heard that name, their worst nightmares had been realised. Starfire; who was flying next to Raven could swear she saw tears flowing from the empath's eyes. Raven's tears stopped flowing and she opened her eyes; revealing her four demon eyes. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! I WON'T!" she practically screamed. The other three titans were taken back by her sudden mood swing but put it past them; they couldn't really blame her for being over protective. "It is not your choice to make, my dear. If giving the green changeling to Curse-ed will give me back Rachel then you can consider your friend as good as gone." Robin extended his bo-staff. "Two – face, Curse-ed will not give you what he promised. Let's say you do succeed in your mission and you give Beast boy to him. Do you know what he'll do? He'll take Beast boy to hell for cheating death and then he'll send you back there." Two – face practically ignored Robin as he loaded his gun and his four soldier swordsmen stepped forward. "Oh, I will succeed Robin. I will and I'll get my life back." Two – face raised his gun as three of his four soldiers charged at the titans. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and Starfire lit up starbolts as they joined Raven to fight Two – face's soldiers. Robin simply jumped over the crowed and landed in front of Two – face; bo – staff in hand.

Beast boy sat by his bedroom window as he watched his girlfriend and three friends fight Two – face and the demon swordsmen. His eyes watched Robin for a second, who was in quite a predicament. He was stuck fighting Two – face and a swordsmen so he was practically dodging more than fighting. Beast boy then turned his eyes to Cyborg, his best friend. He was launching sonic blasts and rockets at the demon swordsmen. The soldiers could sure take a beating. Unless the attack hit them in the face they would only stagger backwards after being hit. If they were hit in the head, however, they would fly several feet away and return about two minutes later. Beast boy turned form him to watch Starfire. She was shooting starbolts at her own swordsmen whilst also shooting eye lasers at Robin's swordsmen; giving him a slight aid. Beast boy then looked to his pale girlfriend and couldn't believe how hard she was fighting. She was clearly giving it her all. At one point, she had enwrapped the swordsmen's armour in her magic and hit him on the ground several times before letting him go and began shooting black energy at him. Beast boy looked away from the window for a second and saw something that got him immediately cringing.

His room, apart from the area near the window, was pitch black.

Beast boy immediately felt scared and stood up to leave but was stopped by fear when two dark red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Going somewhere?" Beast boy heard an all too familiar voice say; he knew straight away who it was. "Curse-ed, how are you here? I destroyed you." The eyes grew brighter as they came closer to the changeling. "Not even close, my boy. You see, being a demon, I have the power to give up a part of my soul and body to live through a cataclysmic attack." Beast boy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How can you even HAVE a soul?" he asked. The eyes came closer and glowed menacingly. "That's not the point, young Logan. I am here to, as I stated three weeks ago, take my prize." Beast boy backed away to the window as the eyes came closer still. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" The eyes stopped moving towards Beast boy and he inwardly sighed. "Did you get my message earlier?" Beast boy was now worried and confused. "Message? What message?" Curse-ed let out a dark chuckle as the eyes came closer. "The man who set your room alight. He had dark red eyes, yes?" Beast boy remembered the intruder and then it hit him as he stared at the two DARK RED EYES that belonged to a demon who currently had NO BODY. "No, please. You can take me to hell, fine but don't use me to hurt my friends! I'll do anything!" The eyes came closer as they were finally face to face with Beast boy's emerald ones. "You lost that choice eight years ago, Garfield." With those words, a shadow hand erupted from the darkness and grabbed Beast boy's head; holding his eyes open. Curse-ed's eyes then stared deep into his own as he felt himself being taken control of. Beast boy tried to resist but it was impossible; he was now Curse-ed's prize.

Robin let out an agonising scream as she was shot in the leg by Two – face. The four swordsmen had been defeated easily but Two – face was no cakewalk. After the last swordsmen fell, he had pulled out his enchanted coin and got two bad head tosses; allowing him to take Starfire and Raven's powers. Cyborg had been shot by normal bullets in both his legs and was rendered immobile. Now, the four titans lay on the floor as Two – face came towards them; gun in hand. He raised his gun and was about to kill Raven when the tower's main doors opened. After about six seconds, Beast boy erupted from the doorway but when the titans got a good look at him, they felt their hearts break.

Beast boy's skin was a light grey whilst he had dark grey hair and dark red eyes.

Two – face lowered his gun and bowed to Beast boy. Five seconds afterwards, he rose and looked at the teenager. "I must say Curse-ed, the evil features make you look rather dark." said Two – face. Beast boy just stared at him for a moment but then his hand began to glow dark blue as he raised it to Two – face's chest and blasted him to the ground. "You have failed me, Dent." said Beast boy but with a much deeper and darker voice. "But wait! What about our agreement!?" Questioned Two – face. "I had to get the boy myself. You are not worthy of the life I have given you. You are going back to where you belong." Two – face's expression showed true horror as Beast boy's hand glowed a light green. Seconds later, Beast boy shot a beam of energy from his hand to Two – face's chest in which he let out an agonising scream. The titans watched as a black stream of light escaped Two – face's eyes and found its way to Beast boy's glowing palm. When the black light was in Beast boy's hand, he clicked his fingers and Two – face's body turned to dust. The titans stood up and walked up behind their possessed friend. All of their expressions showed fear, sadness and nervousness. "Beast boy . . ." Raven began but couldn't finish as Beast boy turned around; his hands glowing a familiar orange. "NO!" Raven yelled as Beast boy raised his hands. The titans felt their old friend steal their life energy as they all fell unconscious. Beast boy looked over all of them but stopped when he saw Raven and stared at her.

'Logan, although I'm a demon, I'm not completely heartless. I will give you control of your body for fifteen seconds. Use them wisely." With those words, Beast boy felt like a giant weight had just been lifted of him. He slowly walked over to his unconscious girlfriend and knelt down next to her. He placed his index and middle fingers to his lips and after kissing them; placed them on Raven's cheek. "Goodbye, Rachel Roth. I love you." Were Beast boy's last words before Curse-ed took control once again. Beast boy then walked away as If nothing had happened and teleported away. Twenty minutes later, the four titans began to stir and they all sat up; holding their heads. Robin was the first to stand up and noticed Raven crying. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder; not needing to speak. "Raven, I promise you we WILL get him back. We will." he said. "Your bet we will." Raven responded. "I'll kill that demon if it's the last thing I do."

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen titans or Two – face. They are owned by DC comics. I do own Curse-ed of the apocalypse.**


End file.
